falloutmodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Megamod Guide
Temple of Trials *'Pass the temple of trials.' 300xp ::There is a 'metal pole' you need to find and use in order to pry open one of the doors. ::If you're having trouble with the locked door that used to be opened with explosives, find the 'stone block' and drop it on the raised plate to make it stay open. ::Cameron will ask you several questions before allowing you to exit the Temple. Shame on you if you don't know the answers! ::(1, 2, 6, 6, 5, 3, 4, and any answer is correct for the last question.) 600xp. Arroyo *'Sharpen your spear.' ::You can get the flint you need from Aunt Morlis, but you'll have to trade a cooking pot for it. Search the hut near Slik to find the new pot she wants. 50xp *'Become a shaman.' ::Hakunin will start you on this path if you have avoided actions of a warrior. Use the powder he gives you on the Spore Plants in his garden to kill them. Tell him you want to learn his ways, then listen to him talk. This much will increase Doctor and Science skills by 4% each, +100xp. When he has no more to say, go talk to Slik. ::Listen to the stories Slik will tell you about a sorcerer and a shack will appear on the world map near Klamath. Speak to the man locked in the back of the shack to get the door key, then go save him from his mean dog. This good deed will earn you 200xp. ::You have to be back in Arroyo by the day of Initiation (about 10 days?) having accomplished some good deeds (karma no less than 30). 300xp, shaman perk, mortar, smoking pipe, and can make some items. ::Slik can also raise your bartering skill if you ask him all the questions you can about trading. He will eventually teach you how to tell fake coins from real ones, then give you a test. *'Become a hunter.' ::Lucas allows you 12 days to bring him 3 Golden Gecko pelts. 400xp ::I don't think female characters can become hunters. ::Lucas can also raise your unarmed and/or melee skills 4% if below a certain level. *'Find a way to save the harvest in Arroyo.' ::Bring the AFR poison from Klamath and give it to the Elder. 600xp if you have also collected useful info about the wasteland (outdoorsman 60+) 550xp if you have no useful info. There is a time limit to do this quest. If you don't complete it in time, the game will end! *'Prove that the Trial in the Temple had been passed legitimately.' ::When you leave and return to Arroyo, there will be a nasty rumor going around the village that you cheated the Temple of Trials. Speak to everyone to determine who started the rumor. You'll need to confront Aunt Morlis and tell her you know who it is, then you probably have to fight Jordan (Sly Fox). ::::*Kill Sly Fox, +80xp ::::*Kill him in fair combat, (alone; dance with knife) +150xp ::::*Clear your name, +150xp Klamath The original Fallout2 quests, Guard the brahmin, Rustle the brahmin, and Rescue Torr, do not exist in the Megamod yet. There is no longer the quest to Refuel the still either, though the South area inhabited by Geckos is. The entrance to the caves has changed also. You will still need the key from Slim to open the door to the blocked off area, but the old entrance is covered by a big pile of rocks. The new entrance is in a garage to the far West (left side of area) of Trapper Town. There you will find another big pile of rocks, but this one can be blown up with an explosive to reveal a passage to the lower levels. In the lower levels, there is a jammed door that says it looks like it was operated by electricity but you are not strong enough to open it. To get this door open, use repair skill on it a few times. You'll get a message that if you had a hammer and a wrench you could open it. Both a sledgehammer and a wrench can be found in these caves. Once you have them in your inventory, use repair on the door and it will open. *'Get the Enclave black box from the crashed Vertibird.' ::Found in the Klamath Canyon area. xp *'Deal with the thievery in Sam's garden.' 300xp ::Sam is the farmer in Trapper Town next to the exit grid. If you ask him about the crop problem in Arroyo, he will offer to help you solve it. First, you will need to help him stop a thief. Wait around until midnight and you'll spot a kid in the garden. He will quickly run away before you can talk to him, but you will recognise him if you saw him again. This kid is named Robin, and is living in a room at the Golden Gecko. To get in, you'll need to get through the locked door in the back. Robin will not talk, so talk to the man there, Ned. Ask him questions about the kid and follow the dialogue. He will get angry and you'll have to kill him. Search his corpse to find the 'Thieve's Stone'. Take it back and tell Sam the problem is solved. Show him the stone for proof and he'll tell you about the AFR poison that will help the crops in Arroyo. You can find two bags of AFR in the furthest rooms of the underground area. *'Take part in Sajag's "hunting expedition".' xp ::If you decide to reveal the location of Toxic Caves to Sajag for the key to the caves, he will send you to the trapper in leather armor standing around the burning barrel. This trapper will teach you how to skin geckos and offer for you to attend the hunting party in Toxic Caves. Go there and join their party, though there will be fewer geckos than usual. Modoc This little town now has several areas and quests that are new. :::Modoc Main Street http://i306.photobucket.com/albums/nn266/90Morticia/MMmodoc.gif The 'shack' and 'junk' areas are part of the Cold Hearts Farm. In the mine area, you can dig for some ore. You'll need the tool from the shack nearby, or the pick-axe the blacksmith gives you, to use on the yellow colored ore veins. When you have some ore, take it back to the blacksmith in the Bed & Breakfast area and he can make something out of it. *'Find a way to link Modoc and the Ghost Farm via an underground tunnel.' ::You need to explore the well before this quest will be available. Talk to Jo at the trading post and make the suggestion. He will like the idea and ask you to find someone to do the work. ::A man named Megrew can be found in Redding, in a room of the Malamute Saloon. He will offer his services as an experienced miner to dig the tunnel. This will cost $2000 or $1500 if you convince him to lower the price. You will find him down the well in Modoc some time later. He will tell you he needs 4 bundles of dynamite to finish the job. Once it's done, talk to Jo and collect your reward, 500xp, a double-barrel shot gun +20 shells. *'Learn how to make leather armor from Balthas.' ::If you save Jonny and express interest in his trade, then Balthus will give you the sewing kit. At the same time, he teaches you how to make a leather jacket and/or leather armor from gecko hides. Cold Hearts Farm The entrance to the Cold Hearts base is in the back of the shack where you meet the boy, Gareth, and his dog. He will tell you his father is missing. Use the oilcan found near the well on the hinges, then use repair on them several times to open the trap door. The cavern area below is full of traps and a few enemies. Make your way through until you find another underground room that seems like a dead end. Nearby you can find a large round stone. Use it to open a passage down to an even lower level with more traps and enemies. *'Plant the laughing gas on Salvatore.' 100xp ::Just as simple as it sounds. Find a way into see Boss Salvatore, then use steal to plant the laughing gas. If you take his oxygen tank at the same time, then old man Salvatore will soon die laughing. *'Free Jimmy the Screw from Redding.' 200xp ::Jimmy is being held in the jail, of course. Talk to him through the door and tell him you are going to blow up the wall. Outside, drop an explosive between the two piles of rocks against the back wall, to make an exit for him. *'Liberate some of Salvatore's guns.' 400xp + 2 Laser pistol, a Combat shot gun, 2 Hunting rifle, an SMG and some stimpacks ::Head South from Modoc towards New Reno and you'll see the area marked on your world map as you near the city. Meet up with Jimmy and a couple of his boys, then head up to confront the Salvatore mob inside the building. One of the crates in the building can be picked up. Be sure to grab it and take it back to Modoc. *'Escort Jimmy to New Reno.' No xp(!) ::You'll be told to meet Jimmy somewhere along the way between Modoc and New Reno, so just drive that direction and wait for a random encounter with him. He will be hiding from some Salvatore guards, and tell you to report the situation back to base. ::After reporting back to Fence, he will get souspicious about someone and direct you to Jack or English Bob for more work. ::* Note: If you were in the car when this encounter happened, it will seem to be lost. Don't panic! Once you step onto the exit grid you will be reunited with your car again. *'Collect tribute money from Tubby in the Den.' ::A fairly straight-forward assignment again. Confront Tubby and get the money from him. Telling him that he wouldn't want anything to happen to the children is a good way to encourage his cooperation. ::- 150xp if you kill the child. ::- 200xp if you convince Tubby without killing the child. *'Scout out the basement in Broken Hills.' 100xp ::All you need to do is enter the basement of Lydia's shop. If you aren't on the side of Jacob and Eileen, check out Per's walkthrough for a way to gain access by talking to Phil, the Ghoul bartender. *'Scout out the basement in New Reno.' 100xp ::Enter Eldridge's place by the back door. Past the barking dog and behind the shelf is the entrance to the basement. As Per's guide says, only attempt this during the day. The dog will bark but not attack, and you'll have plenty of time to get in and out before Eldridge comes to see why the dog is barking. You will probably have to speak with Algernon to be able to finish this quest *'Poison one of Tubby's kids.' 100xp ::English Bob will give you this task, along with a skullcard and poison candy. Empty all your inventory except the candy, then walk past the little brats in front of Tubby's place. If one of them doesn't steal it from you, you can also give it to him in conversation. After a most gratifying death seconds later, plant the skullcard on what's left of the kid. *'Kill the New Reno junkie.' 100xp ::The junkie that English Bob wants revenge on is standing at the end of the alley East of the Desperado. Agree to go with him to a safe place and give him the poison dope. *'Dispose quietly of Mickey in Broken Hills.' 200xp ::Get grenade, spear, and dynamite when assigned. Go to see Micky the treasure hunter and set him up. You will need 7-8 Super Stimpacks for stimpack silent-kill. ::(?) Perhaps try with Typhon treasure; need a booze, one Cat's Paw and the rubber doll to get the location. *'Steal from the safe in Redding.' ::The safe is in Ascorti's Ace, behind the door with two guards in front of it. To get in, go through the caves, North from the well behind the jail, and up the ladder to the room next door; the safe is in front of the bed. You will need to use an explosive to crack it. 300xp and $1800 after Cold Hearts take their cut; 10%. *'Gain the allegiance of Metzger.' 200xp ::Should have some relation with Metzger's mom in Modoc. Go to the Westin Ranch in NCR. There talk with Robed Person - you will find that it is Metzger's Mom. You will stun her, then pick her body and go to Den. Be sure you have some dynamite. Talk with Metzger, show him his Mom and negotiate with him. Report your success to English Bob. ::- Metzger must not have been killed when you free Vic. *'Defend the Cold Hearts against English Bob.' 2000xp :: Fence will ask you to watch English Bob. Bob will start leaving, so you will have to talk with him. He will ask for your cooperation against Fence. If you accept you will have a meeting with Salvatore's men. With them you will attack Fence and bury him alive. If you refuse Bob's offer, leave Cold Hearts farm and you will see a similiar meeting with Salvatore's men. Go and kill Bob. Return back to Fence and you will gain 2000xp + full access to storage. Vault City *'Free the slave, Charlie's brother.' 500xp - 100$ ::Charlie's brother is in the slave pen near the entrance to Vault City. To get him out, you need to bribe Steve in the first building. Give him 200$ and he will detract guards. Open the door and speak with Charlie's Brother. Gecko *'Initiate Enclave vertibird assault.' ::You can provoke an Enclave vertibird assault by using the computer in the reactor. The commands to enter are: ::::- - Action: ::::- - Some kind of network . . . ::::- - Access Codes, X, Y, Z ::::- - List other stations ::::- - more ::::- - Everything is shut down except for the ENCLAVE . . . ::He can't see you, so have as much fun with the talking head as you please. He will send a team to find you anyway. The encounter should happen shortly after you leave Gecko, but might be random (happens when going back to Gecko). You can try to talk your way out, or fight them. Raiders Broken Hills Redding *'Find Horton's son, Micheal.' ::Horton Senior is usually in front of Ascorti's in a red shirt. His lost son is dead in the "Ruined City" area to the Northeast of Redding. Examine the bodies and you will be able to identify him. New Reno *'Deliver a gauss weapon to Eldridge.' ::He will show you the location of Bunker 21 in exchange. *'Learn the location of the Abbey from Father Tully.' ::If you ask him about his past and why he is there in New Reno, he'll tell you the location of the Abbey. It will cost you some booze, just like the other questions about New Reno that you can ask about. Military Base *'Find the location of Vault 14.' 500xp ::Marcus can get you on the path if you ask him why he doesn't wear armor. Access a particular computer in the Military Base, where you will learn the location of Vault 14. After talking to Marcus, you will have a random special encounter, two dead super mutants near a rail road with the Master key for Vault 14 Navarro *'Find EUSAF pilot Anthony Fassard.' 5000xp + Vertibird crash course. Speak first to Maria to find out about Fassard. Fassard can be found in Broken Hills. *'Gain access to the Vertibird.' Fool the Vertibird guard. 1000xp *'Get the flight order from Dr. Schreber.' *'Tell Maria about the crashed Vertibird near Klamath.' xp *'Tell Maria about the Toxic Caves warehouse near Klamath.' xp EPA You can find the location of EPA by having Myron join your party, then leaving him behind. First he will tell you the location of the Mordino's stash in Golgotha, then he will tell you about a research facility. Here you can look forward to alot of running back and forth, fetching pointless items, discovering that lock picking no longer has a use and that you have to do things in an order that the designer wants you to do and generally alot of wasting of your time. There are two entrances to the EPA. One is through a dome-shaped vent outside the South wall of the area you arrived at. The other way is East to the green exit grid. This is the warehouse area where you will find the Doctor. In the Southwest corner of the map is a manhole, which is an alternate route into the underground facility. :::Some of the better items you can find here include: :::* 2 YK32 Pulse Pistols :::* 1 YK42B Pulse Rifle :::* 1 Plasma Pistol :::* 1 Plasma Rifle :::* 1 Gatling Laser :::* 1 PPK12 Gauss Pistol :::* 1 Solar Scorcher :::* Electronic Lockpick Mk.II ::Arrangement of EPA levels: :::E1 - Red Level, East Sub-level 1 :::E2 - Violet Level, East Sub-level 2 :::E3 - Green Level, East Sub-level 3 :::W1 - Orange level, West Sub-level 1 :::W2 - Yellow level, West Sub-level 2 :::W3 - Indigo level, West Sub-level 3 :::Megamod EPA diagram http://i306.photobucket.com/albums/nn266/90Morticia/MMepa_lvl.gif *'Collect gecko pelts for the Doctor.' xp ::The Doctor wants 10 Golden Gecko pelts for his research. *'Fix the EPA lighting problem.' 500xp ::Minimum science skill to get this quest = ? On level W2, to the right of the elevator, there are 4 generators. Go to the one in the upper right corner and examine to find it is the one responsible for the lights. Use science skill to determine it needs to be repaired. Use repair to determine you need some junk. There are several piles of junk around the warehouse area where the Doctor is. Use the junk from your inventory to get the lights turned on. In addition to experience points, the doctor will give you a serum treatment when you return, adding a permanent +1 to Agility. *Unconfirmed: Find the tool the Doctor left behind. 750xp *'Fix Hologram 00000.' 500xp ::In the same room as the power generator (from the above quest) is a malfunctioning hologram. Try talking to him to find out he's broken. A machine against the wall will show "A machine for projecting the hologram of science" when examine it. The hologram projector is one of those tape drive computers that normally do nothing in Fallout 2 and have no lights flashing or a sign that they do something. Use repair skill to fix the problem. Talk to the hologram again to make him reboot. *'Repair the terminal to talk to the 4 holograms.' 100xp ::The 4 holograms are on level W1. In a room to the left of the elevator are a couple of computer terminals. One of them will give you the option of running a diagnostic program. Do this to find out that a magnetic coil is bad. Use science skill on the terminal to repair it. *'Fix the Voice Computer.' 500xp + security access key. ::You get this quest from the hologram nearest to the door, the one responsible for Security. He will ask you to fix a computer so he can control the robots. This computer is on W2, in the same room as the lighting generator and Hologram 00000. Use the terminal to run a diagnostic check, then use science to repair it. *'Clear out the plant problem.' 300xp + key to a storage shed + 1200xp for combat. ::If you killed all the Spore Plants in the area where you first arrived at EPA, then this quest is already completed. Talk to the Director of Grounds Maintenance hologram and tell him the plants are dead to collect your reward. *'Release one of the three hibernating humans.' ::In the Northwest area of level W3 is a strange looking computer outside a room with large tanks in it. Use the terminal to release one of the hibernating humans. Primitive Tribe *'Collect some weapons for the tribe's warriors.' 300xp ::Bring the head warrior 10 normal knives and 5 normal spears to make him happy, and to open up all the other Primitive Tribe quests. *'Fix the well for Marli and the tribe.' 400xp ::Use a rope from your inventory on the well. Talk to the tribal guy standing nearby again so he will tell you the job is not finished. (Duh!) Then you can pick up the bucket in front of the well and use it the same way to complete the task. *'Find out what's haunting the tribe's shaman.' 500xp ::Talk to the shaman to find out he is being haunted. At around midnight, a ghost will appear next to his tent. Talk to her and agree to help. Talk to the shaman again and he will perform a ceremony to set her spirit free. *'Reunite Sulik and his sister, Andrita.' 300xp ::Once you have done a good deed or two for the tribe, talk to the guy guarding the tent. Inside is Sulik's sister. Abbey ::Convince Brother William to take care of his brother, Bart. Find the secret room in the NE of the basement and talk to William for 500xp. If you talk to Bart afterwards he will give you a StealthBoy. ::Talk to the monk outside and convince him to raise outdoorsman 15 points. ::Offer to become a member of the Abbey. *'Bring the data from the Vault City computer.' ::You will need science skill of 120 to retrieve the data from the Vault City computer. Once you do, you will have access to the Abbey computers and more quests. There are 4 computer terminals in the Abbey basement. The one furthest South will give you the locations of Carson and the Brotherhood of Steel Facility. ::*If you choose to take their implant: ::*Gain a new karmic title ::*+15 science ::*-1 perception ::*+2 intelligence ::If you choose the disk: ::*Gain a new karmic title ::*+15 science *'Get the information from the Hubologist's computer.' 1500xp *'Get the information from the Shi computer.' 2500xp *'Get the information from the NCR computer.' ::The NCR computer is at the Carlson residence. ::500xp if you get the data using the implant ::1500xp if you hack the computer *'Get the information from the EPA computer.' 3500xp *'Get the information from the Carson City computer.' 3500xp *'Retrieve the Vertibird plans.' 25000xp *'Retrive the FOB.' 5000xp Scraptown *'Resolve the conflict between the gangs.' ::The Blades and Fools gangs are struggling over control of the power generator. Kill them both for the good of the town. (There is a better way to solve this problem, but it has some bugs.) *'Help a man with a dog problem.' ::Deal with the dog so Phil can enter his house. Use Iguana-on-stick. Colly *(?) In order to join the Lumpen gang, you should kill someone. Tony Exacto will be a suitable candidate. *(?) Humphry asked you to kill Berk. His ass could be found at Grizzly John's bar. *(?) Humphry wants John Grizzly dead. *(?) You have agreed to help Rusty join the Lumpen Gang. *(?) Raphael is down with dysentery. You probably could heal him. *(?) Berk wants you to return Jozy's book. *(?) Grizzly John wants you to kill Humphry Snag, the Lumpen Gang leader.v Carson Mary in the Motel will ask you to place an advertisement on the bulletin board if you ask her for work. No xp, but you get $10. *(?) '''Find the city's killer. xp ::Check the basement of the shack next to the bar for intel. Ruined Reactor "7" *'Look after Leon's girlfriend, Lydia, in Carson City' 500xp *'Find the outlaw, Kruger.' xp ::Kruger is known to hide at tribal villages. *(?) Finalize an alliance with the Brotherhood of Steel. xp The Brotherhood of Steel *'Discover the reconnaissance troop's fate.' 5000xp (?) *'Bring the holodisk to Professor Steel.' 3000xp + a Gauss Rifle ::Deliver some artifact to the General at BOS bunker. Hard fight against many critters!! *'Find out where the Enclave troops disappeared to.' xp ::Look at the old Milirary Base, need all 5 holodisks. *(?) Bring the data from Den. xp *'Fix the computer network.' 1000xp ::What you have to do is to turn on the eight computers. Once this is done, go to the control room which is situated in the upper room. There, you click on the right computer and you choose the password "jkh4vsf7s5" and it should be OK. The BOS Research Facility *'Bring a volunteer ghoul to Professor Daniel.' no xp but can try to cure Lenny. :: Go to Gecko and talk to Lenny. Make him join your party and then ask him if he wants to be Human again. Tell him about the Professor Daniel experiment and he will be agree to "take a chance". *'Cure Lenny.' 9000xp :: After you get Lenny to the Professor Daniel you will have to help him with the good operation sequence for the experiment. ::(Beware: if your input entries are made in the wrong order...) :: 1) A'dvance Autodoc :: 2) '''B'uild DNA :: 3) 'C'orrecting meta data :: 4) 'D'isable life functions :: 5) 'E'dit organic image :: 6) 'F'orce new life :: " It's alive!! Alive!!! Well done, student! " *'''Bring Biomed-Gel. 1000xp *'Bring Skynet for AI Baby.' 5000xp *(?) Bring gecko skins. 1000xp ::One of each gecko type (?) Vault 14 *'Find the pass key to enter.' xp ::You need Marcus in your party. See Military Base section for more info. *'Free the slaves.' ::Free Syrian on level 1. 500xp ::Free Mardok on level 2. 500xp ::Free Slave Chris(?) on level 2. 500xp *'Kill Ardenius.' 900xp *'Ask Doctor Dawson to create the special SM armor.' ::Requires 3 Sets of metal armor and one super tool kit to make special armor for Marcus. ::While talking to Dr. Dawson, you can ask him about the Wannamigo and have it as a pet in your party. Vault 23 *'Find the entrance of the Vault.' ::Get the access key from the robed man in the shack. *'Turn on the elevator power supply.' *'Turn on the illumination generator.' *'Kill all the mutated rats and the rat boss.' 10000xp :: - Hunter rat 120 hp, 200xp Other Places *'Farm', A Farm outside the Den :: Help the Jennings' defend themselves against Metzger's thugs. Receive some money and a pistol. *'Truck', Scene of an Accident *'A Ruined City''' *'Bunker 21' ::Eldridge of New Reno Arms will give you this location if you bring him a Gauss weapon. 500xp for deceiving the Base Commander. Random Encounters *Deliver the letter for the Postman. 500xp and location of Vault 13 if unknown. Miscellaneous Weapon Upgrades ::Unlike the original game, the people that can upgrade weapons for you in the Megamod will require that you have the parts necessary to perform the upgrade first. These parts can be purchased in many of the shops. If you learn to do the upgrades yourself (using Mr. Fixit) you will still need to find the proper parts. :::*Desert Eagle (Exp. Mag.) = Desert Eagle + Extended Magazine :::*Assault Rifle (Exp. Mag.) = Assault Rifle + Extended Magazine :::*.44 Magnum (Speed Load) = .44 Magnum + Speed Loader :::*Scoped Hunting Rifle = Hunting Rifle + Scope :::*FN FAL (Night Sight) = FN FAL + Laser Pointer :::*Super Cattle Prod = Cattle Prod + Improved Capacitor Battery :::*Mega Power Fist = Power Fist + Upgraded Power Servos :::*Laser Rifle (Ext. Cap.) = Laser Rifle + Extended Capacitor Battery :::*Plasma Pistol (Ext. Cap.) = Plasma Pistol + Extended Capacitor Battery :::*Magneto-Laser Pistol = Laser Pistol + Magnetic Field Targeting System :::*Turbo Plasma Rifle = Plasma Rifle + Hotwired Plasma Bolt Chamber :::*Improved Flamer = Flamer + Improved Heater :::*Flamethrower Fuel MKII = Chemistry Journals + Flamethrower Fuel + Advanced Super-Burn Mix Mr. Fixit ::The ability to learn how to make items can be learned from several NPCs in the game, but you will need to meet minimum skill requirements for them to teach you. ::Learned from Mynoc: :::*Sharpened spear = Spear + Flint ::Learned from Lucas: :::*Rat Skinning ::Learned from Hakunin: (Shaman perk required) :::*Healing Powder = Mortar, 1 Broc flower + 1 Xander root :::*Antidote = Mortar, 1 Scorpion tail + 1 Booze :::*Suomi = Mortar, 3 Suomi ears :::*Shaman's potion = Mortar, 1 Peyote + 2 Bruho mushrooms :::*Poisonous substance = Mortar, 2 plant spikes + 1 Scorpion tail :::*Smoking weed = 3 Devil's weed :::*Envenomed spear = 1 Poisonous substance + spear :::*Envenomed knife = 1 Poisonous substance + knife :::*Envenomed throwing knife = 1 Poisonous substance + throwing knife ::Learned from Balthus: in Modoc :::*Leather jacket = Sewing kit, 4 Gecko hides :::*Leather armor = Sewing kit, 6 Golden Gecko hides :::*Leather armor MkII = Sewing kit, 6 Pig Rat hides ::Learned from Vic: :::*Electronic lockpick = Tool or Super toolkit, 1 Motion sensor + 1 Junk :::*Electronic lockpick MkII = Tool or Super toolkit + T51 Technical Manual, 1 Electronic lockpick + 1 Junk ::Learned from Myron: :::*Stimpak :::*Super Stimpack ::Learned from Wooz: in Gecko :::*Molotov Cocktail ::Learned from Dangerous Dan McGrew: in Redding :::*Dynamite :::*Plastic explosives ::Learned from Skynet computer terminal: in S.A.D. :::*Weapon upgrades Lootable Armor ::Though armor can be looted from many corpses, there are minimum requirements to do this: (some are not implemented yet) :::*Robe - 30 repair :::*Leather jacket - 50 repair :::*Combat Leather jacket - 55 repair :::*Leather armor - 60 repair :::*Leather armor Mk II - 70 repair :::*Metal armor - 80 repair :::*Metal armor Mk II - 90 repair :::*Combat armor - 110 repair :::*Combat armor Mk II - 115 repair, 75 science :::*Brotherhood armor - 120 repair, 85 science :::*Tesla armor - 120 repair, 100 science :::*Power armor/hardened power armor - 130 repair, 110 science :::*Advanced Power Armor - 140 repair, 120 science :::*Advanced Power Armor Mk II - 150 repair, 130 science :::*Horrigan's Power Armor - 160 repair, 145 science